Fallin' For You
by tivamcabby5
Summary: Just a quick Tiva one-shot based on the song by Colbie Caillat. not my best, but still pretty good. please give it a chance.


**Fallin' For You**

**By Tivamcabby5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do Colbie Caillat or this song. And I don't own NCIS (but that would be SO cool!) or any of the characters. If I did own NCIS, Tony and Ziva would have been together four seasons ago.**

**Note: This is set in the beginning to middle of Season 3---what I think should have happened.**

* * *

Ziva was intrigued by the new people she would be working with. She knew Abby, the gothic forensic scientist, didn't really like her that much. She knew she liked Tim and Ducky. And she trusted and respected both Gibbs and Jenny. But Tony…there was something special about Tony…

* * *

Ziva had been at NCIS for three weeks. She had eventually become closer to Abby and McGee and Ducky. She was still getting to know Tony, but she definitely knew she could trust him and that he would be there for her.

"Zee-vah, let's goooo!" Tony said, holding the elevator open for her. The two had just arrived at work and were still in the parking garage.

"Thank you, Tony," she said as she slid inside the elevator in front of him. She briefly brushed up against his chest and chills went down her spine. She shook away the feeling and kept walking. Tony stepped in next to her. She looked up at him and noticed his stunning green eyes. She quickly looked away when he made eye contact with her. She stole one more glance, this time at his chest…it kind of stunned her, the fact that she was noticing Tony today. Before, he had just been a coworker. Now, he was more…

**I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better**

Ziva longed to reach over and flip the switch of the elevator. She longed to tell him how she thought she felt. But what if he did not feel the same way? What if he said no?

**I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head**

The team had an uneventful day at the office, and Ziva drove home in silence. She could not stop thinking about Tony. Everything he did, everything he said, it made her weak inside.

**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**

Now on their undercover mission as two married assassins, Tony and Ziva danced together awkwardly in the hotel bar. For a moment, she completely forgot where she was, or the fact that they were on a mission. She blocked out the music and just stared into his eyes as he stared into hers.

**As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me**

Right there and then, she wanted to step off the dance floor and tell him how she felt. But no, she couldn't. She would be incredibly embarrassed if he said no. And she couldn't risk that.

**I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head**

After they had completed their mission, life went back to normal…almost. Ziva was still caught between her feelings for Tony and her pride. She knew he was the one, she just knew it. She couldn't get him out of her head.

**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**

Tony sat next to her on her desk, talking to Gibbs. With Tony standing there, so close…

**Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out**

Ziva pulled him near and flicked off the elevator. "Tony," she started. "I need to tell you something."

"Go on…" he said.

"I…um…the case file is on your desk."

"Um…thanks, Ziva."

Ziva mentally Gibbs-slapped herself. Why couldn't she just say it? It was three little words!

**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**

Ziva drove home again in silence. The whole way, she thought about Tony. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her cell phone and called the familiar number.

**I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you **

**I'm fallin' for you**

"Hello? Ziva? Hey!" Tony said. "What's up?"

"Tony," she said. "I love you." There. She had said it.

"Ziva," he answered. "I love you too."

**Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I know, not my best fanfic, but oh well. This song is "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat. **

**Please review! Also, be sure to check out my other stories!**


End file.
